


i'll be your morning star

by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Series: you can be my moonlight and sunshine [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, They are in love and taeyong blows mark in the kitchen, graphic description of cooking, i am soft and my boys are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: Taeyong likes mornings like this best.Mornings when Mark is so dead tired to the world that he doesn't wake even when Taeyong's annoyingly loud alarm rings. That he doesn't stir awake at the gentle press of lips against his hair (watermelon and the sea, lungful and lungful of it), that he doesn't stir at Taeyong's hand on his back, feeling the solidity of him.-Alternatively, Mark and Taeyong are in love, and Taeyong blows mark in the kitchen.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Series: you can be my moonlight and sunshine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643332
Comments: 19
Kudos: 223





	i'll be your morning star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nakimdoyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakimdoyu/gifts).



> this is just purely domestic and self-indulgent. for ain, because we were talking about this and i wanted to write it.

Taeyong likes mornings like this best.

Mornings when Mark is so dead tired to the world that he doesn't wake even when Taeyong's annoyingly loud alarm rings. That he doesn't stir awake at the gentle press of lips against his hair (watermelon and the sea, lungful and lungful of it), that he doesn't stir at Taeyong's hand on his back, feeling the solidity of him.

Taeyong rouses, sits and stretches. Pops more joints than Doyoung would probably agree with, and slinks out of bed. Bare feet pattering against the tiles, a hand going to scratch his belly as he makes his way to the bathroom, yawning quietly. The kitchen is his next destination, and Taeyong takes one, long look at Mark's peaceful sleeping face before he exits the bedroom.

It's quiet this early in the morning. Lights low, the air chilly. The usually lively dorm eerily silent, no sound but the rustling of Taeyong pulling ingredients out of the fridge. Taeyong shivers slightly at the coolness, and closes the door of the fridge with a nudge of his hip, pre-cut chicken and carrots dangling from his hands. He sets them on the counter, where he begins to meticulously undo the layers of plastic. Once done, he sets to pull down pots and pans from the overhead cabinet. Taeyong fills a 28cm pan with water, and sets them to boil, while he gets oil heating in another.

The smell of chicken permeates the kitchen once he puts them on the hot oil, and Taeyong flicks on the overhead hood.

He goes to the fridge again, sets out a bottle of cold water and tupperwares of premade spice paste.

Taeyong hums, getting the chicken out with a pair of salad tongs and setting them on a plate once they've browned. He cracks open the tupperwares next, puts several spoons of the premade pastes along with the vegetables in, tossing them until they're well coated. Taeyong grabs a pair of mittens and pours the boiling water into the mixture of vegetables and oil and paste, and lets them boil together for a while. He lowers the heat next, and places the chicken carefully on into the shallow soup, and closes it with a lid, lets it simmer as he cleans up.

"Wait," Taeyong says to no one in particular, while he's rinsing a spatula. "Rice."

Once he's done with the dishes, Taeyong rinses the rise and puts the ricecooker on. And sets out on pulling banchans out of the fridge, setting them on the counter. Mark likes the beansprouts the most, so he scoops a second serving out for him in a separate plate.

"Hyung?" a small voice calls out to him, and Taeyong turns his head. Grins. Mark stands on the entrance of the kitchen, a hand on the sill, another rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Taeyong's oversized shirt hanging loosely from his slight frame, exposing a scandalous shoulder. "Hyung," he says again.

"Yes?" Taeyong answers, goes back to plating the banchans. "Good morning, Mark."

"G'morning," Mark mumbles, shuffling sleepily into the kitchen. He stops when he's next to Taeyong, and stoops, until his forehead is hitting Taeyong's shoulder. It's not a very comfortable position, but Mark is clingy when he's sleepy. Taeyong smothers a laugh, reaches up to ruffle Mark's hair instead.

Mark makes a small noise from the back of his throat, leans into Taeyong's touch like a cat. "You weren't there when I woke up," he mumbles again, unsticks his forehead from Taeyong and clears space from the counter instead.

"Sorry," Taeyong says, but he isn't sorry at all, if it means seeing Mark waddling around cutely, looking for him, trying to blink himself awake. He watches Mark hop up into the counter with minimal effort. With grace. "Wanted to make breakfast."

"What did you make?" Mark asks, cranes his neck to try and see, but he's helpless without his glasses, and it stirs something in Taeyong. That in his haste to find him, Mark forgot his glasses.

"Braised chicken," Taeyong says, puts his hands next to Mark's thighs. Cages him in.

Mark hums, hands looping automatically around Taeyong's neck. "Sounds delicious."

"Is," Taeyong replies, grinning. In this height, Taeyong has to tilt his head a little to be able to look at Mark properly.

"Yeah," Mark murmurs, staring at Taeyong's lips distractedly.

Taeyong leans up, and Mark ducks his head, their lips meet halfway in a soft kiss. Gentle enough for the early mornings. Just the warm press of their lips together. Something to wake Mark up completely.

But then Mark's tongue darts out, licks the seam of Taeyong's mouth tentatively, and he shuffles forward, until only his ass is sitting from the counter, legs going to hook themselves on the small of Taeyong's back, effectively pressing his morning wood onto Taeyong's stomach. Mark makes a small, needy noise at the back of his throat, and Taeyong is more than ready to give in.

He pulls away for a moment to suck in a breath and feel Mark shudder against him, before pressing back in. Kisses Mark wetly, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue.

Mark moans, pants. And Taeyong has to pull away for real this time, catches his breath as he licks his lips. Presses in again to graze his teeth over Mark's bottom lip. It pulls out tiny, hitching breaths from Mark. And it's so hot, makes Taeyong's gut twist. Makes his arousal known, dick filling out.

It's still quiet in the morning, the sun hasn't even risen yet. No noise in the dorm except for the wet sounds of Taeyong's mouth against Mark's, except for the soft sighs and gasps Mark is making.

Taeyong pulls away completely. Takes his time to look at Mark.

He always likes Mark like this, likes him so much after kissing him breathless. Likes the flush on his cheeks, the daze in his eyes, the way his hands have gone to clutch at Taeyong's sides, his spit-slick lips, red and ruddy from so much kissing. His hard-on pressing on Taeyong's stomach. It makes him dizzy with want. Makes him lightheaded with how attractive Mark looks. And the fact that _Taeyong_ made him look like this.

Taeyong ducks his head to mouth hotly at Mark's neck, down his exposed shoulder. Bites and sucks and kisses along the skin. Mark whimpers, clutches at Taeyong tighter.

"Hyung," he moans.

Taeyong hums, kisses his way back up to Mark's mouth again.

"You want something?" Taeyong rasps. Takes the shell of Mark's ear into his teeth, just to feel him tense up and squirm.

"Do something," Mark whines, "please," he adds meekly.

Taeyong presses his smile against Mark's shoulder and lets go of his possessive hold around Mark's waist. "Lie back," he instructs.

Mark does, scoots backwards on the counter and lies on his elbows, until only his legs are hanging off the edge of the counter. "Hyung, what are you--oh--" Mark moans, throws his head back.

His words are cut off when Taeyong bends down to mouth at his clothed erection, covered only by those skimpy briefs Mark has taken to wear lately. They look like something Jongin might wear. They've been hanging out too much lately.

Taeyong kisses Mark's hardness through his brief, lets saliva pool in his mouth, lets it wet the fabric as he sucks Mark's cock through it into his mouth. Hands going up to ruck Mark's shirt up, feels his stomach, feels it tense under his touch.

Mark pants. Flushes under the attention. "Hyung," he pleads. Voice small and needy.

Taeyong can't help but smirk, presses butterfly kisses along the length, hands going everywhere, from Mark's thighs, to his ass, to his stomach.

Suddenly there's a hand in his hair, tugging.

"Hyung, don't--ah--don't _tease,_ " Mark whines. Demands.

Taeyong chuckles. Peels Mark's brief off of him, until the band is snug under his balls. He wastes no time in sucking Mark's hard cock into his mouth, creating a seal with his lips as he takes as much of Mark's cock in his mouth, covering what he can't cover with his mouth with his hand.

Mark's head falls back onto the granite with a thump, body arching off the hard surface, a high-pitched moan spilling from his lips.

Taeyong hums, starts bobbing his head up and down, unused hand pinning Mark's hips down to the countertop. He looks up, catches Mark staring down at him, trying to control his breathing. Taeyong's blood fizzles with want, can't help but smirk around Mark's cock.

Taeyong pulls off with a pop, catches his breath before he's pumping Mark's cock in his hand, lowers down to suck a ball into his mouth. Mark groans, and Taeyong keeps at it, making sure it's wet with spit before moving to the next one.

When he's done with that one, he licks a stripe underneath Mark's cock, tracing the vein there, all the way to the head, feels in throb under his tongue, before he sucks the crown back into his mouth.

Mark groans loudly, chest heaving as Taeyong sucks and pumps his cock at the same time.

"Shit," Mark curses. Reverts to English, as he is prone to do when overwhelmed. Taeyong finds it endearing, and hot as hell. "Shit, you're so hot, so fucking hot, Taeyong-- _Taeyong_ \--" he moans.

Taeyong pulls off again, presses a soft kiss onto the head of Mark's cock, tonguing the slit, holding Mark's eyes all the while. Mark whimpers, a hand clenching and unclenching uselessly on his stomach.

"Korean please, Mark-ya," Taeyong reminds him, and swallows him down.

Mark wails, whole body shaking as he nods, head thrown to the side.

Taeyong inches lower slowly, takes his time until the head of Mark's cock is hitting the back of his throat, and then he's breathing through his nose, trying to relax his throat, so he can swallow Mark _deeper._

Mark positively _sobs_. A broken "Hyung," falling out of his mouth, hand going to grab at Taeyong's hair again. Taeyong moans at the slight pinprick of pain. His eyes stinging. Mark tastes salty and slightly bitter on his tongue, precum spurting steadily as Taeyong swallows around his cock. There's spit everywhere, dripping down the corners of Taeyong's mouth and chin. But Taeyong doesn't mind. As long as Mark keeps making those noises for him, keeps looking like he's losing his mind.

It takes a couple more deepthroats for Taeyong to notice the telltale tensing of Mark's stomach, the way he squirms, arches his back, trying to get his cock deeper down Taeyong's throat.

"Hyung, I'm gonna, I'm gonna--cum," Mark whimpers.

Taeyong doesn't pull away, just moans with Mark's cock inside his mouth, throat fluttering around it. And that's what does it for Mark, he cums down Taeyong's throat with a cry. Hot, salty spunk spilling into Taeyong's mouth, and he swallows it all down. Sucks and milks Mark's cock until he's whimpering from oversensitivity.

Taeyong pulls off with a pop, presses one last kiss onto Mark's soft cock. Has Mark saying his name softly before he's pressing up Mark's body, pinning him down as he kisses him again.

Taeyong's mouth must taste like cum, but Mark doesn't seem to mind, moaning and licking into it enthusiastically. Taeyong gets up, wipes his mouth and chin with his shirt, and Mark whimpers, a hand reaching out.

"Hyung," he whispers.

Taeyong inhales sharply. Mark looks positively debauched. Shirt hiked up to his chest, putting his stomach on display. His arms lay limp by the sides of his head, breathing still slightly fast as he comes down from his orgasm, his hair mussed up from his own hands. His cock, soft and wet, is pulled out of his briefs, which are snugly fit under his balls. Mark's mouth is ruddy and his neck littered with angry, red marks.

The sight makes Taeyong's hard cock jump inside his boxers. Makes him want to take a picture. Makes him want to devour Mark whole.

"You look so good," Taeyong groans instead. Bends down and braces his forearms beside Mark's head to kiss him again, to hear him whimper when Taeyong bites harder into his bottom lip.

They kiss until Mark is tired of it, until Taeyong is tugged away by a sense that he should be doing something else. That they've taken too much time already. Like this. Just kissing.

Taeyong straightens up with much effort, pats his face down with tissue and tucks Mark's cock back inside his pants. Mark looks up at him, staring adoringly. Taeyong's heart skips a beat.

"Hyung, you didn't get off," he comments softly.

Taeyong shrugs, helps Mark sit back up, runs his hands up and down Mark's back. "It's fine. We'll do more later."

Mark nods, and pulls Taeyong closer, slumping against him. He hooks a chin over his shoulder and sighs.

Taeyong chuckles. He feels so warm in Taeyong's arms. Solid and alive. Taeyong can't help but to bury his face on Mark's neck, nuzzles in, presses soft kisses over the bruises he left there.

"We had sex in the kitchen."

"We did," Taeyong replies.

"We weren't supposed to do that."

"We weren't."

"You were cooking chicken."

Taeyong blinks, eyes widening. He leaves Mark's embrace and turns so fast to the stove he almost got whiplash, and turns it off.

"Shit, shit, shit," Taeyong curses, grabbing a mitten and lifting the lid off of the pan, smoke rises up almost immediately. The soup is almost completely gone, now. Thickened to near nothingness at the bottom of the pan.

"Aw..." Taeyong frowns.

"Is it ruined?" Mark asks meekly, grabs the tail of Taeyong's shirt, hiding behind his shoulder to peek at the stove. Taeyong is endeared. Mark looks like a literal baby lion, with scared eyes and a pout. If he had animal ears, they would be flopped down right now.

"Not necessarily," Taeyong answers. He shuffles around to get a glass and fills it with water, before dumping it on the sizzling pan. More smoke billows up, and Taeyong sets the stove on simmer once again, stirring carefully. All the while, Mark has kept his hold on Taeyong's shirt.

"There, it's good now."

"Sorry, hyung."

Taeyong turns around, loops his arms around Mark's waist. Can't get enough of Mark. Has to be touching him, always. Taeyong hums. "Why are you sorry?"

"You got distracted."

Taeyong giggles and shakes his head. "But it was you, though. It was good distracted."

"I feel bad, though," Mark says, scrunching his nose.

"It's fine," Taeyong waves him off, kissing the tip of Mark's nose. "Nobody will notice."

-

"Is this chicken burnt?"

Taeyong blinks, puts down the glass of water he was drinking. "Just eat your breakfast, Doyoung."

Said man raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him. "Seriously, hyung? You've never burnt food before. This chicken is _seriously_ burnt."

Taeyong waves him off. "It's just a little overcooked."

"No, _seriously_ , oh hey Mark, good--oh is that--oh-- _oh_. Did you guys--why do I even ask, of _course_ you did."

"Did what?" Johnny asks, pulling off a chair and settling beside Doyoung, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "Morning, bunny."

"They had sex in the kitchen." Doyoung deadpans, in lieu of an answer. Nudging the chicken aside with distaste.

Beside him, Mark turns tomato red, tries to pull up his shirt to hide the hickeys Taeyong left there.

"What if we did?" Taeyong challenges. "Better than being caught having sex in the _bathroom._ "

Doyoung squeaks, and kicks Taeyong's legs under the table. "Hyung!"

Johnny clears his throat, fiddles with his silverware, suddenly finding the rice in front of him very interesting.

Taeyong laughs. "Eat your food, Kim Doyoung." He grins. "And shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment! 
> 
> here's where you can find me:  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek)


End file.
